


Surprise

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “You don’t seem like yourself tonight.” with Host and DarkRequested on Tumblr by cryptvokeeper
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Surprise

“You’re tense.” 

The Host’s shoulder jumped when Dark’s hand came down to clasp it, the blind ego ducking his head as he felt the intense stare coming from his companion. It burned into the back of his head, scrutinous and cold. 

“The Host is fine.” 

“I do not believe you.” 

Dark crouched before his friend, grasping his chin and forcing his head up. The Host’s throat bobbed with a harsh swallow, jaw tight as he clamped his teeth shut. No narrations. No blood on his bandages. Strange behavior. Dark dropped the Host’s chin, switching to holding one of the Host’s hands between his own. He rubbed little circles into the inside of the Host’s wrist with his thumb, his aura creeping slowly up the Host’s arm. The Host shuddered as the coolness washed over him, the grey bodiless mass edged in faint cyan.

“You don’t seem like yourself tonight.” 

The Host tilted his head ever so slightly, processing Dark’s words, Dark’s behaviors. A wicked sly smile stretched his lips. He turned his hand, grabbing tightly onto Dark's, squeezing his fingers together and digging his nails into the grey skin. There was something on the pads of his fingers, smeared black that accented the grooves of his skin. He leaned forward, nose to nose with Dark, acutely aware of the confusion permeating through the demon’s aura, and the fact he refused to back away.

“You’ve gone soft.” 

The bandages were ripped off unceremoniously, brown eyes flecked with restless sparkling dots of gold, and the Author relished the look of shock on Dark’s face. 

“Miss me?” 


End file.
